


Psalm 23:4

by Mycroftsbottom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Desire, F/M, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Canon Though, M/M, Near Death, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profound Bond, Sigils, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Tags May Change, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroftsbottom/pseuds/Mycroftsbottom
Summary: Even if I shall walk in the valleys of the shadows of death, I will not be afraid of evil, because you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.When Death comes calling choices need to be made.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Basement.

He wept at the sound of her death rattle. He wept for he was prevented from his innate need to comfort the young when they were dying. Though he’d only glimpsed her when she’d been dragged down into this Hell on Earth he knew under the make-up and revealing clothes she was a but a mere child…. a child who, despite selling herself on the streets, was an innocent. He'd prayed while she’d screamed and cried, wept when they had tormented her and now he wept while praying for her soul to find restful peace in her Heaven. When she went silent, her suffering now over, his heart hurt for having failed her precious soul and for having died scared and alone.

He’d prayed to his Father, prayed to his brothers and sisters and prayed to Dean and Sam. He had hoped someone, anyone, would have noticed his absence, but nobody came to release him from this bondage. He knew he was going to die, he’d died as both Angel and human before but this time he feared death. He didn’t know if he’d return to Purgatory, go home to Heaven or just cease to be. He was in a situation that frightened him. He’d known torture before, both in human and true form. He wasn’t a stranger to various forms of pain. Some he had accepted gladly as Penance for wrongs, others he had weathered as his Fathers will, but nothing had been like this. He hurt inside, he hurt outside, his Grace was corrupted and wrong, it was still there inside him but unable to be used. Twisted and ugly.

He’d lost track of time in this dark tomb where sunlight didn’t reach for lack of windows, time had become redundant and was marked by being left alone with the others also trapped in dark with him, when those who had captured him came to the basement to inflict their tortures upon them, when the dead were removed or when another poor soul was dragged down the stairs to be strung up too. He could no longer feel his arms or hands, he ached all over, parts of him he knew were hot from where infection was setting in and he stunk from his own sweat, vomit, urine and excrement once human traits had set in. Stripped of all dignity in the end.

He flinched at the familiar scrape of the door that lead down to the basement, the others in the dark with him whimpered or cried out. He recoiled when the overhead light switched on, though it was a dim one it still hurt his eyes after being used to perpetual darkness, it was easier to keep them scrunched closed anyway. Like a Pavlovian dog his heart hammered in his chest at the footsteps echoing on their descent. His body trembled and he cried out as a hand grasped his knee like a vice and lifted his leg. He struggled making his tormentor laugh mockingly knowing he was unable to fight back. Others screamed and though his throat was parched and raw from dehydration he screamed as teeth pierced the flesh inside his thigh. He prayed again as the unholy creation slurped like a starving animal. He didn’t know if it was from greed or because he was close to death that the light-headedness was almost instantaneous.

His prayers fell silent as he sunk into unconsciousness and perhaps death this time.


	2. Collecting the Winchesters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Gabriel.

Gabriel swore at the sharp tug on his Grace. There had been niggles over the last couple of weeks that he’d brushed aside, this evening it had become more persistent but now it was being downright bossy. He slammed down his cocktail wondering what dickbag dared irritate him while he was on the prowl because it sure as heck wasn’t his Father since he’d decided to go on extended holiday to fuck knows where. Well, whoever it was would get a shock when he fronted them and began debating between a satisfying shanking with his Archangel blade, punching shit out of them like a barbarian or just doing a good old-fashioned smiting as he followed the pull that led him close to an old farmhouse off the main road several miles outside of Cedar Rapids. 

All thoughts of a night of drinking and fornicating was forgotten when he sensed the layers of warding along with various sigils placed around the property to protect it from both Angels and Demons and was definitely the work of a witch. Sensing something was definitely amiss he centred himself and pushed through the warding seeking out what had pulled him here and was only able to penetrate the protections for a mere second despite his extensive powers before he was thrown back out but it was enough to worry him. He looked for any weaknesses as a way into the property and finding it airtight reached out looking for a specific human and finding said human in a motel in Sioux Falls.

Thankfully he had chosen wisely to keep himself invisible as Dean Winchester was currently balls deep inside a hot looking brunette whose very nice breasts and fine ass even met his approval. While Gabriel was all for wine, women (or men depending on what took his fancy) and song thing the elder Winchester was by human standards a borderline alcoholic and total man-whore. There were those in Heaven who wrinkled their pious little noses at the human his Father had chosen to be pulled out of perdition whispering how so a hedonist and sinner could be vitally important in the war against Hell. Those in Hell hated Dean Winchester but more than one Demon had expressed admiration for the debauched life of sin and gluttony Dean lived while alive and how badass he'd been in his time downstairs. He decided to scare the female in order to make it more expedient to get them on the road and blew all the lights in the room and shattered the windows as he left.

He reached out looking for the younger Winchester and unsurprisingly found him located in the same motel complex and quietly entered that room too in case the kid was engaged like his older brother. Unlike Dean Sam was asleep, his too large body sprawled out over one of the single beds, the other had a duffle bag and pile of discarded clothes on it. The remnants of what looked like a salad bowl and a few empty beer bottles sat on the small table by the window next to a computer. It was only the television that illuminated the room though it was muted. 

Gabriel took a few moments to appreciate the sight of younger Winchester who looked less like a kid in the years since he'd last seen him. Clad only in a pair of boxer shorts and in slumberous repose he could easily pass for a model. The kid had grown into a gorgeous man. Personally, he’d take this grown up Samster over the more rugged Deano any day, the gentle giant was a stunning specimen of his Fathers creation. Tall, muscular but slender, hair at a length that was perfect to wrap around his fingers and he remembered the younger Sam had beautiful coloured eyes that reminded him of the mossy woods in an ancient forest. 

He sighed regretfully. He would’ve loved to spend hours just gazing upon such manly perfection and get lost in pleasant imaginings of bedding Sam Winchester but alas duty called over pornographic thoughts. He fluttered his wings and gave the sleeping man a mental nudge making the younger Winchester sit bolt upright and point a sawn off shotgun that been tucked under the pillow at Gabriel.

“Whoa there Cowboy!” said Gabriel holding his hands up as Sammy blinked and squinted at him.

“What the hell, Gabriel?” muttered Sam lowering the shotgun and rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel sighed again as Sam suddenly sprang from the bed, a blush colouring his cheeks as he snatched up his jeans pulling them up sinfully long legs. 

Pity.

“Don’t get dressed on my account Samster.” he drawled and the adorable human blushed even more.

“What do you want Gabriel?” asked Sam yawning and running a hand over his face, jumping out of his skin at the hammering on his door.

Gabriel flicked it open with a finger as Sam snatched up the shotgun. Like Gabriel couldn't just snap his fingers and explode any threat to Sam. It was a pissed off looking Deano whose angry gaze flicked from a shirtless Sam with mussed up hair to Gabriel. It didn't take a genius to read Dean put two and two together but unfortunately got five. Gabriel would be more than happy to climb the half naked younger Winchester and upset his big brother. Gabriel smirked at the suspicion written all over Deans face.

“What the fuck is going on here Sammy?” snarled the older Winchester. “Did you just blow up my room you assbutt?"

Ah yes, eloquent as always.

“I come about Castiel.” he said simply and getting down to business. 

“Cas?” Deans demeanour changed instantly. “Have you heard from him?”

“How long since you've seen or heard from him?” asked Gabriel not missing the fact Dean suddenly became interested in the images on the television clearly being avoidant.

“Over a month unless he’s been in contact with you, Dean?” said Sam staring hard at his brother. Gabriel sniffed something afoot here but Dean just shrugged and shook his head. 

“Why?” demanded Dean not looking away from the television.

“There’s an old farmhouse outside Cedar Rapids that’s been heavily warded up so it even keeps my power at bay, I managed to break in for a mere second but that’s all I needed to sense an Angelic presence inside, the Grace is all wrong, but it was definitely a Seraph.” said Gabriel.

“You think it’s Cas?” asked Dean now looking at Gabriel.

"I think it's highly possible it's Castiel." replied Gabriel taking note of the way Deans face tightened.

“What do you mean their Grace is wrong?” questioned Sam.

“It’s there but it’s no longer the Grace of an Angel, it’s been tainted……it’s too difficult to describe.” said Gabriel grimacing. “And even if it isn’t Castiel, the Angel would be suffering terribly, if I am correct they would be more human than Angel.”

“Get packed up Dean we hit the road in 10 minutes.” said Sam. Dean paused to scowl at Gabriel before he stalked from the motel room.

“It will take over 5 hours to get there the human way, I’ll take us there quicker.” said Gabriel wanting to deal with this as quickly as possible. “What’s going on with Dean and Castiel?”

Sam clenched his jaw obviously debating on whether to say anything as he threw on his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed to put on his footwear.

“It’s been going on for years, the pair of them are emotionally constipated but there’s been a real nasty tension between them for a couple of months. About a month ago they had another one of their rows down in the garage at the Bunker.” said Sam. “I stayed the hell away in the map room while they were shouting at each other, well, I should say Dean did the shouting and Cas spoke calmly like he always does but then I heard a huge bang and the Bunker shook so I went down there…….Cas essentially put a new window in after throwing an engine block clear through three feet of reinforced concrete wall so of course I was hesitant about intervening because the tension down there was so thick I would've choked on it. Plus Cas looked furious, he's scary when he's furious so I decided to keep out of the garage in case he decided to pitch an oxygen or acetylene bottle next. So of course Dean did what he always does and got physical but Cas just stood there taking the hits that Dean dished out like Dean was just giving him baby taps which made Dean even more angry until Cas just suddenly grabs Dean like he's a bag of feathers and shoves him up against one of the metal cupboards putting a dent in it and......"

Sam trailed off and cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

“And?” prompted Gabriel interestedly. It must have been a doozy of a row if Cas had thrown something. The Angel was a paragon of patience and calm even when he’d been viciously smiting or dealing with newly born Angels who never shut up with their questions.

“He kissed Dean……not an eat your face kind of kiss but a closed mouth kiss, gentle like, like you’d give your Mom.” said Sam. “For a second they just stared at each other, I really thought Dean was going to kiss him back but then Dean shirtfronted Cas and yelled in his face to stay the hell out of his life because he didn’t need no fairy Angel hanging around. Cas just looked at him like a slapped puppy and disappeared, Dean then proceeded to smash every panel and window on the Impala with a crowbar hence why we’re driving a hire.”

“You think there is more between……need you both to find sigils and hex bags and break them so I can get in.” said Gabriel switching the subject smoothly as Dean appeared in the doorway. “You two stay outside while I clear the place.”

“Not happening.” interjected Dean. “We…..”

“We do it my way, end of story.” interrupted Gabriel firmly. Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth. “Or I leave you here to drive and take Samster for a short trip.”

Dean scowled and closed his mouth.

“Right, let’s go.” said Gabriel and snapped his fingers.


End file.
